Pumping equipment for removal of flammable fluids from large storage reservoirs have been utilized for some time. These storage reservoirs generally are used to provide additional capacity for natural gas or other types of fluids for use during peak load periods or for base load use. Typically the fluids are withdrawn as needed from the bottom of the reservoir in the liquid state.
Storage containers suited for storing of flammable fluids e.g., liquids include a "frozen hole" which is an underground liquified gas reservoir with the perimeter of the reservoir frozen by a brine solution or by liquified gases such as nitrogen or the like to form impervious shells or vessels. Such vessels generally are of metal construction with heavy insulation on the outside or prestressed concrete. Often these vessels are located on ships and used for the transporting of liquefied natural gas and other fluids.